bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demo 2
Demo 2 Mister B. wants to close the Outside in Art Gallery because it drains money from his failing BBusiness Empire. Emmon’s father, Bart the Bard, has fallen in love with Valeria Vata-Valóta, an avant-garde artist. Because several of her works are in the gallery and because she also gives a performances there each Sunday, on which she tries out new musical experiments, Bart wants to prevent the closing of the Outside in Art Gallery at all costs. Emmon, who thoroughly dislikes Valeria, and her influence on his father, will try to stop Mister B., for the sake of his sensitive but beloved father. It turns out, however, that starting a campaign to keep the gallery open will not be successful because other citizens seem very indifferent about the place. Mr. B. pledges that if Emmon were to find the Golden Screech in the Citadel of Doubt and donated it to the museum, Mr. B. would be persuaded to keep the place open, as it would bring many new visitors to the museum... 'What is new?' Gameplay features: New Assets The Puzzle *Throughout the level Madame Opposita can use her fortune teller to give some hints. However, her predictions are always the opposite of what actually has to happen. The predictions can help the player in the right direction. *How to lure Leon away? His mother talks to him through a pipe, which works as some kind of indoor telephone. Emmon can imitate her voice with the help of a speaking-trumpet and lure Leon away. *At the Two Spoons Emmon can obtain a free hat if he buys a nose. *Madame Opposita wants to cut Emmons hair for occult business. Maybe the scissors only appear after she makes the threat. *Madame Opposita will read Emmon’s future with tea leaves, if the player brings her the tea leaves which he can find at the Tea House Café. When she reads Emmon’s future though, she gets so emotional that she starts to cry. Emmon quickly takes the scissors. *With the scissors, Emmon can turn the hat into a speaking-trumpet. Emmon can hide behind a cabinet in the Tea House Cafe and imitate the voice of Eremma. This way he can lure Leon away from his tea table. *While Leon is away, Emmon can quickly put Magic Dynamite Shake in the tea that Leon will give to Mister B. *When Mister B. tastes the modified tea he will jump in the air and lets fall his purse. In the purse Emmon find money and the key. *With the key Emmon can open the locked door in the Art Gallery. In this room he can find all the paint he needs. *With combining the paint and the brush with the clowns mask he can make a made mask *In Father Armadal’s Mystical Shack Emmon can find tools such as a hammer or an axe with which he can smash the mask on the ritual sacrificial stone in front of the Latent Obstructor. When he puts the remains in the copper offering bowl, the door will open. On the day/night cycle The demo will introduce a day/night cycle into the game. Although not that far reaching, there will be some differences between the opportunities during day and night-time, making for a more interesting gaming experience. Because night-time should not obstruct the possibilities to progress in the level, the behaviours of the people in the level are bent in a non realistic way. Several characters never sleep. Additionally, the daytime is quite broadly interpreted, with the sun going down late and coming up early. As a result daytime part of the day is longer. About the day and night time: *Mister B. drinks tea at the Tea House Cafe, not matter what time it is. *Leon accordingly keeps serving him all day. His Mother also seems to be awake at night. A light is turned on in front of the window after dark. The tables of the cafe feature cosy little oil lamps. *Bart goes to sleep at night, and closes the door of his house. He waits to go to bed until Emmon has left his house. *The fortune teller is available all through the night. Maybe the dark is actually beneficial for her activities. *Ay will stay in front of his house, no matter what time it is. He can comment on his desperate position, having to spend the night in front of his shop. *The Two Spoons never closes. As a true professional Benny needs to be able to help his customers any time. *At night Valeria Vata-Valóta becomes active in her house. The player can not interact with her, but when passing her house, in which a light is on, he can hear that she is busy experimenting. *At night there is no music when passing through the town. This increases the contrast with the places where something is going on such as The Two Spoons and Valeria’s house.